


A Side of Domesticity

by soul_of_blaze



Series: Bagginshield Month [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bagginshield Month, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: so, would you write some domestic bagginshield for me? like bilbo trying to teach thorin some bits of gardening and thorin gets a bit frustrated and bilbo soothes his grumpy mood with litte kisses. i would really like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> for honeytwice on tumblr! and also for bagginshield month as that is a thing that is happening now.
> 
> basically if you wanna, you can send my prompts for bagginshield month and i will write them as i can (i have another i will be working on along with the next chapter for Of Hobbits and Dwarves do not fear my readers). you can just holler at me with prompts here or on my tumblr (snowmissus.tumblr.com) which ever you choose but i am pretty much willing to write anything.
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this as well, please enjoy ovo (i do not know much about gardening i apologize i am very much a thorin in this case)

“Bilbo.”

Thorin stared at the sight in front of him with slight hesitation. Before him, the hobbit knelt in dirt and dug into the ground with a surprising amount of determination. It was a trifle confusing, as he saw no purpose to this act besides the fact that Bilbo was now covered in dirt and, well, that was it. At the call of his name, he paused and turned his head slightly, smiling widely before swiping a hand over his forehead. Now his face had streaks of dirt littering it!

“What are you doing?” Thorin’s question went unanswered for a moment as Bilbo raised his brows in confusion, his smile faltering.

“What do you mean? What does it look like I’m doing!” With that, he turned his attention back on shifting his hands through the dirt like he was looking for something.

 “It looks like you are attempting to dig your way out of Erebor,” he said, worry heightening then. Thorin hadn’t even considered if the hobbit had wanted to stay in the mountain. “You aren’t, are you?”

Bilbo paused and then began laughing, covering his mouth with a dirty hand. This only served to further worry the dwarf king. As he inched forward, thinking that he might block off the apparent hole that the hobbit appeared to be digging, said hobbit cleared his throat and smiled wider up at Thorin.

“No, you ridiculous dwarf, I am not trying to escape by digging my way out,” Bilbo snickered slightly. “I am no dwarf and I cannot dig my way out of a mountain. And if I wanted to leave, I certainly would come up with a better plan,” he caught Thorin’s worried look and quickly amended what he was saying, “But I’m perfectly fine here. No need to worry, Thorin.”

“Then why  _are_  you digging around in the ground?”

“Haven’t you ever seen someone garden before?” When he shook his head, eyes looking over the dirt again, he heard Bilbo sigh and sit back. It actually looked a bit healthier than the dead ground that surrounded most of the mountain, now that he had a clearer look of it. There were a few plants in pots by Bilbo and what must have been seeds as well. “Here, sit down.”

After a moment of staring at the ground where Bilbo patted, Thorin did kneel down though he felt slightly un-Kingly and he hoped that no one came wandering along to see their King kneeling and digging through the ground.

But the smile on his beloved’s face might be well worth any of that.

“Well,” Bilbo said, wiggling his fingers through the upturned dirt. “The Men said that this ground here would be the most likely to produce anything. The grounds around Dale are already beginning to sprout plants, we should expect crops in the next few months, although they won’t likely be the best crops,” he reached over then, guiding Thorin’s hands through the dirt. It was softer, felt even a bit richer than the rest of the ground though he couldn’t truly tell the difference. “See? It’s good earth, it’ll produce well.”

“No,” Thorin huffed, narrowing his eyes in frustration. Obviously this was something that made Bilbo happy and he couldn’t understand why.

“Ah, well,” Bilbo shrugged, letting go of his hand. “That’s alright, I suppose you wouldn’t have much experience with gardening.”

“It’s not acceptable,” he said, letting the dirt slide through his fingers. How could he not know a thing about his husband’s own delight in gardening? “I should-”

Thorin startled at the press of lips against the side of his mouth, but when he turned Bilbo had focused his eyes back on the dirt.

“Please don’t put it upon yourself to feel terrible that you can’t tell the difference between soils, Thorin, really. You can’t expect to know everything and I certainly wouldn’t know what to do if you put me in front of a forge!”

It made sense when Bilbo said it, though he didn’t feel all the better. While he brooded, Bilbo stood up, brushing his hands on his trousers before turning and picking up a few of the already sprouted plants. They were all green, young plants, likely from the Men from their latest yielding of crops. Along with them, Bilbo brought over the seeds, which were labeled but the dwarf couldn’t read the messy handwriting on them.

“Hm,” the hobbit grumbled quietly to himself before opening one of the seed packages. “Hold out your hand,” he ordered and when Thorin did, Bilbo poured a few seeds into his palm. “This is an easy thing to do, now don’t give me that look. All you have to do is bury them, not too deep, in the soil.”

Thorin began to do that, by dumping them all on top of the upturned dirt and covering them with handfuls of dirt. Beside him, an exasperated noise stopped him mid-covering.

“What?” He asked, staring determinedly at the soil. What could he have done wrong?

“You have to spread them out!” He let out a sigh, shifting his hands back into the soil and separating the seeds carefully with a resigned look. Thorin dropped his face, watching the careful hands of his consort with a frown.

When he continued not to say anything, Bilbo stopped what he was doing. “Thorin,” he said, and the dwarf king glanced over at him. “It’s okay, please do not be so upset about this! Look,” the hobbit dragged his face toward him, smiling reassuringly. “You’ll learn!”

Still he didn’t cheer up and after a moment, the hobbit leaned over and kissed the king lightly before pulling back.

“Here,” Bilbo said, guiding Thorin’s hands again to separate the seeds within the soil. “They all need to root properly, if they’re too close together they won’t grow well.”

After that, the gardening went a bit easier although it was not all that easy for Thorin to understand the fascination of burying seeds and plants in dirt. But Bilbo had an immense love for the ground and gardening obviously.

By the time the sun had begun setting, Thorin had been successful in actually planting a sprout without covering in dirt as he had done the first time (but it had earned him another kiss, followed by many others as Bilbo seemed prone to kissing away his disappointments). Beside him, the hobbit let out a cheer and turned to kiss Thorin, practically pushing him onto the ground in his excitement.

“I didn’t know that successfully planting something would be such an achievement,” he murmured against the lips that pressed against him. “Had I, I certainly would have come down here sooner.”

“By Hobbit standards,” Bilbo laughing into his mouth, pulling back a bit to smile happily at him. “Being able to garden and cultivate from the ground is a very good thing. We all share a love of things that grow.”

“Then I have pleased you more than I thought,” Thorin sat up, when Bilbo allowed him and looked over the small garden they had made. “Perhaps I should escape from my duties as King more often and spend it with you. It is more relaxing than I thought.”

“As much as I would love that, you will not!” Bilbo made a face, crossing his arms over his chest. “My King, you have more important duties to attend to than sitting around in this garden with me and if you have been avoiding something I will not be altogether pleased to know that.”

“Come now,” Thorin laughed, tugging Bilbo toward him. He brushed their noses together before lightly kissing the hobbit. “We are both covered in dirt, a bath would be good.”

“Oh,” the hobbit said, mirth lacing his tone. “Since when was the last time you suggested a bath? As I recall, dwarves don’t seem to mind being covered in a thin layer of rock dust.”

“That,” Thorin said, standing up and picking Bilbo up with little effort. “My dear treasure, has nothing to do with this.”

“Mh-hm,” the hobbit gave his husband a doubting look but clasped their hands together and began the walk back into the mountain. 


End file.
